Lost in a dream
by shadow-pheonixX
Summary: Robin’s having strange dreams, which he made confused with reality. But what happens when he can’t tell the difference between reality and the false? Will someone be there to help him? [RobinStarfire and a little RavenBB] Please Review!
1. Chapter One: Once upon a time

Story line: Robin's having strange dreams, which he made confused with reality. But what happens when he can't tell the difference between reality and the false??? Will someone be there to help him??? Robin/Starfire and a little Raven/BB Review!!! Review!!!

-000-lolx this is my divider

Heyz all! This is my first TT ff! Hope ya lky it! And pls REVIEW!!!!

Disclaimer: Why else would I be writing a fanfic if I own it??? : P lolx

Chapter Title: Once upon a time 

Something was strange around here and he could sense it. It was neither the people nor the place nor food. It was something...else. Just as he was about to walk away and find out, he realized he was holding someone in his hands. A stunningly beautiful Tamaranian princess.

She wore a pale pink gown with white trails at the edge. She also wore a pair of silky, white gloves that extended to her elbow. On her feet, she had a pair of white pearly high-heels. Her hair was bun up elegantly. How beautiful she looked, he thought, trailing off.

"Robin? Are you fine?" Starfire's sweet voice sounded, breaking his trail of thoughts. And then he realized, he was dancing, with her. "Er...oh, yes...yes...just thinking..." Robin stammered out.

Starfire frowned. "Robin, we are suppose to enjoy ourselves here not to come here and think!" she replied.

"I'm sorry Star, I-"But just as Robin was about to answer, a large explosion sounded. The party people immediately freaked out and started running in all directions. It was complete chaos.

Quickly, he and Starfire dived low to avoid the flying bricks. Whipping out his boa-staff and his communicator with one hand, he contacted the other Titans, who were also at the party.

As soon as he ended his call, the others arrived. "Aw...man! I was just starting to have fun!" moaned Beast Boy as he arrived in a form of a vulture. Cybore was right behind him while Raven was floating towards them.

"Titans! Regroup!" Robin shouted and they formed a circle. As the dust began to clear, they saw millions of shadows. "Slade..." Robin hissed. "Come out you coward!" he shouted.

Almost immediately, he heard Slade's evil voice, booming across the now empty dance hall. "Ah, my dear Robin, patience is the key, but for now, have fun!" and with that, the voice ended. Almost as if on cue, the Slade minions started attacking.

"Titans! Go!"

Kicking and punching they went, but even after defeating one, another came, never ending. Soon the Titans were tiring out. "Titans! Regroup!" Robin shouted, knowing that they would need a plan to defeat them.

But they were distracted. A device was thrown at Cybore and he stoned out, deactivated. A pillar landed on Raven causing her to blackout even before she could defend herself. Starfire was caught in a special net. Beast Boy was shot down in a form of a bird.

Soon the rest of the Titans were captured. All except Robin.

Suddenly, Slade arrived, slipping out of the shadows. "Ah my dear Robin" he repeated. "How nice to see you again."

Robin scorned. "Hrmph...who wants to see you?" he replied, venom on his very lips.

Flicking one of his wrists, one of the minions brought a struggling Starfire towards him. Starfire stop struggling and gasped. "Slade!"

Smirking, the evil masked villain moved towards her. "Do you know that Robin was the one who led you all here into my trap? ...He" Slade hissed pointing his fingers at Robin. "He...betrayed you! All of you!" he replied laughing evilly.

Starfire's eyes brimmed with tears. "Robin? You...you betrayed us??" she stammered not believing the truth.

Suddenly, the rest of the Titans awoke and moved towards him all the while chanting, "YOU! YOU! BETRAYED US! ROBIN YOU BETRAYED US! HOW COULD YOU!"

He was desperate and was eventuality droved to a corner. He covered his ears to stop the chanting however he knew those words were already craved into his now, bleeding heart. "Please, no! I didn't please believe me! I wasn't me! Please!!!" he cried out, helplessly.

Suddenly, a pair of mechanical arms slipped onto his shoulders shaking him roughly. It was Cyborg. "ROBIN! TRATIOR!" he bellowed. Just he was about to punch his leader, Robin shouted. "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!! STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!"

-000-

-Meanwhile-

"There's no way you're gonna beat me!" said Cyborg as he was rapidly pushing the buttons on his controller.

"We'll see about that tin man!" retorted Beast Boy as he was turning in various positions while still having his face glued to the screen.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing their favourite game on the game station when they heard their leader gave a distress cry for help. Looking at each other, they groaned hit the pause button. They dropped their controllers and raced toward the leader's room. Skidding towards a stop directly in front of Robin's door, they paused and knocked. "Yo Robin!!! You all right???" Cybore asked.

Just then Starfire busted in and squealed. "Is our leader fine?" she asked. For she too, heard his cry. Raven slandered out of her room and inquired. Together they suggest Beast Boy to go in and check it out just incase it was a false alarm; they could leave their poor leader alone.

Beast Boy scratched his head and morphed into a bull. With hot air rising from his nose, he kicked off the ground and went head on with the door.

"BOOM!"

Moments later, a poor Beast Boy with a terrible headache retreated.

"Ouch!!!!" he cried as he morphed back into his elf form. The rest simply stared at him.

Raven smirked and replied in her monotone "Actually, we were suggesting that you turn into a lizard or something to get through the gaps, but you didn't wait for us to finish."

Beast Boy grunted, rubbing his swollen red lump, he morphed into a green lizard, a rare species to that, and earning a simple remark from Raven. "Show off".

Quickly, he disappeared into the gaps. By then Robin had stopped shouting already.

Behind the closed doors, they could hear the magically tinkling of Beast Boy transformation as well as a startled cry. "Guys! Come in quick!" He shouted.

Raven rolled her eyes; "Open the door to let us in you...moron".

Beast Boy grinned sheepishly from behind and opened the door for them.

-000-

They gasped to the sight. Books, papers, and everything was scattered across the room, forgotten. Robin was on the floor bleeding from a wound on his head.

He was whimpering and his head lined with beads of cold perspiration, his knuckles were pale from clutching too hard. He was desperately trying to claw his head and face, leaving behind some awful scratch marks.

Starfire was the first to recover from her shock.

Practically flying towards him, she landed softy on her feet and cradled Robin in he arms. "Robin? Leader? Please wake up now...it's time for our most important meal you know..."she whispered into his ears. Slowly she stood aside reluctantly to allow Raven to heal his wounds.

-000-

Once Cybore had punched him, he was thrown into a world of darkness. Slowly, he peeled open his eyes.

Bright, white light shone into his eyes so suddenly that he flunked his hands block out the light. "Kill the lights!" whispered he hoarsely.

He was shunned by the tone of his voice. But from somewhere to his left I guess he heard startled gasps and the thudding of books on the floor.

Thump...thump...thump... heavy footsteps. Suddenly his door flew open and in came Starfire. Squealing, she flew towards him and hugged him, throwing him backwards.

"RRROOOOBIINN!!!!! YOU'RE...FIINNNE!" she exclaimed, overexcited.

Robin was turning blue. "Star...I...I...ca...ccan'tt...b...rreatttheeeeee..."

Fortunately, Raven came to his rescue. "Starfire, let him rest now, he's just awoken". With that they left the room, with a princess clawing on the floor, and a sorceress dragging her away.

Robin simply sat there and wondered. "Wow"

-000-

Yay! My first chapie!!! It's like 5 pages long... : P Hooray!!! Please please please review!!! Next chapter will explain more!!!! And sry for this lousy chapter.... at least I hope ya lky it...: P

All for now,

Keira

Signing off.


	2. Chapter Two: On Your Own

Story line: Robin's having strange dreams, which he made confused with reality. But what happens when he can't tell the difference between reality and the false??? Will someone be there to help him??? Robin/Starfire and a little Raven/BB Review!!! Review!!!

-000-

OMG!I can't believe people actually reviewed!!! Thanks a million you guys!!!! And dun worry! I will finish the story, thou it will take me a while to get out the chapters; after all, the worse crime an author can commit is an unfinished story!!! Lolx. : P and those who reviewed...please review! For those who didn't, do it now! Spread the word people!

Special Thanks to:

TigerHelix, crystalcrys, fierytopaz, big harry potter fan, Tiffany and Jyppster!!! Thanks so much!

–Hands over cookie- please review again!!!

Disclaimer: Nope! Not me...but I really hope I did...if I did, I would make Star and Robin go together... : P

Chapter Title: On their own

Robin looked out of the window, looking into the calming seas of waves hitting the shores of the bay, again...and again.

Just then, Starfire walked in and handed him a cool glass full of puke-green pulp. Robin was temporary at the lost of words and had nothing to say. The awful silence lingered like a vapor in the air.

Finally, Robin broke the awful silence, much to the delight of the cheerful Starfire.

"Er...hehe...this looks ...er...delicious...thank you Star" Robin croaked out. Starfire simply smiled at him and replied cheerfully, "Oh no Robin, it's not for consumption".

Robin's eyebrows shot up an inch. "Erm...thanks very much Star..." He replied embarrassedly. Looking critically at the cup of liquid, he tilted it and is sloshed sideways.

Smiling weakly, at Starfire he replied. "May I know what's it for?"

Starfire parted her cherry red lips to answer but just then, the all too familiar red alarm rang through out the whole of Titans Tower.

-000-

"Aw...man!!! They _always_ have a bad timing!!!" groaned Beast Boy from the living room. "I'll beat you next time tin man!!!"

"No!!! _I'll_ beat next time greenling!" Cyborg retorted.

And so it went on...

"No!!! I'M THE WINNER!!"

"YOU??? NO WAY MAN!!! I'LL BE THE WINNER!!"

"No...I"-

"SHUT UP!" Hollered Raven as she entered the living room. "How can anyone, even quarrel over simple things like that stupid machine??" she replied, dangerously.

"Hey! It's not stupid!" they answered back. But soon shut up when their controllers began rising higher and higher into the air. "Er...Raven??? Could you put that down???...P...please???"

The commotion soon stopped when a very pale Robin staggered out of his room. "Please!" he whispered. "Please work together as a team! I can't be with you today, unfortunately so please, work together!!! For now, listen to Raven's orders".

Raven blinked. And the controlled dropped, hitting Beast Boy's and Cyborg's heads in the process.

Starfire had a puzzled look.

Cyborg was stunned.

Beast boy's eyes went huge.

"Now...go before it's too late!" was his last words as he slowly staggered into his room.

"Yo, Robin! Will ya be ok if we leave you alone???" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah! I'll be fine...GO...NOW!"

-000-

Raven sighed. It was so strange of Robin to choose her to be the leader of the day. The whole journey was a quiet affair and everyone seemed lost in his or her thoughts.

Well, except Starfire of course. Count on her to keep their spirits up." It's a beautiful day isn't it???" she piped in.

The rest keep it as a cue to start talking and the rest of the journey was no quiet affair.

-000-

His head was hurting pretty badly. In fact it ached so much, he had to lie down. But no matter how to try, the pain wouldn't go away. Soon, darkness claimed him and went to sleep.

Starfire was chasing bunnies, Raven was reading a book and Beast Boy and Cyborg were catching up on a portable machine game.

They were at a picnic.

With a thunderous crack, the sky lit up and a lighting blot scattered across the sky. Soon the dark clouds came and rain began to fall, like needles piercing their skin.

As they ducked and dodge the needle-like raindrops in front of them stood, the mastermind of them all.

S

L

A

D

E

-000-

So how's chapter 2??? Sorry for this short chapter!!! I was really busy these few days...my PSLE is coming...'haiz'...anyway, please review!!! By the way do you guys/gals think that Robin's father is perhaps Batman? I just watched the Apprentice part 2 and when he said that he had only one father, bats flew across!!! Anyway! Please add your opinion in your reviews!!! I really wanna know!!!

That's all for now,

Keira,

Signing off.


	3. Chapter Three: Gasps

Hey guys!!! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner!!! My exams are coming and I was busy studying... : P so the new chapter!!!

Thanks to all my reviewers!!! You make my day!!!

PS: Sorry guys!!! Please make do with this very short installment!!!

-000-

Chapter 3: Gasps

"Slade????" Robin gasped. He felt a piercing hot pain on his forehead.

Fingers dug into his shoulders.

With a startled gasp, the images in front of him shifted and changed into his friends. Blood was everywhere, and they were tortured.

Tortured to tell them where, where he was.

-000-

"Well that was a piece of cake!" remarked Beast Boy, after the easy battle of a couple of runaway criminals.

They were heading back happily with good news for their leader.

"Yoo-hoo!!! We're home!" Cyborg shouted.

No respond.

"SsssShhhh! Don't wake Robin up! He might be sleeping now!" Starfire whispered.

And so with that, they went on with their things.

It was pass seven and the Titans were starting to feel hungry.

Just then, Starfire popped in and volunteered to make dinner for them all.

After many arguments, they finally give in to Starfire.

-000-

"Should we call Robin out now???"Starfire asked brightly as she settled a plate of boiled peas and a scorched egg in front of Beast Boy.

When everyone else was so engrossed with the 'food' she made and did not answer, she decided to bring in his meal.

-000-

Humming as she went, she entered Robin's room and to her horror she saw...

-000-

A crash followed by an ear splitting screamed filled the night air.

-000-

Lolx... now what are you waiting 4 update now????? Remember the more reviews the longer the chapter.

Ciao,

Signing off,

Keira.


	4. Chapter Four: Dark Angel, your worst fea...

I'm so sorry for not updating, I think writers block has finally gotten to me. Well, enough of my ranting, here's the new chapter!

Special thanks to all my reviewers!!!! I love ya!

Chapter 4: Dark Angel, the worst fears relived 

-000-

"No...no...this can't b-be true..." Starfire muttered. Right in front of her was a dark creature. It has powerful looking fangs and dark red wings. It looked almost like an angel, but totally black and hideous. With the exception fangs, of course. Robin was hovering above the ground and was covered in a black aura. He was sweating profusely and seems to be in a lot of pain. The dark creature was sucking in something from him, and each moment, Robin turned paler.

She allowed the pieces of china to slip and fall from her hands as she screamed. Powering her starbolt, which seemed like the only thing she could do at this point of time, she prepared to aim and shoot at the dark creature when-

-000-

Starfire's scream certainly alerted the rest of the Titans from their activities. Dropping whatever they had on hand, they rushed to Robin's room.

They were shocked at the sight they saw. Beast boy and Cyborg was disgusted. Only Raven kept her cool.

She brought a chunk of metal from the door forward quickly, to block off Starfire attack. She stopped the starbolt from reaching the creature just in time, except that the door was well, not quite as prefect anymore.

-000-

They gasped. "Raven! What are you doing! Let me destroy the monster and save Robin!" Starfire squealed, tears pouring from her beautiful, emerald eyes.

Raven sighed. And was made to explain. 'Why don't these people read more, and talk less? Especially Beast boy!' she thought.

"I have read about these creatures, they are known as dark angels, dark creatures that prowl the night. They are evil and cunning and very smart. They can assume the forms of people they kill."

"How do they kill their victims?" asked Starfire asked impatiently, afraid that Robin may die any moment now.

Raven sighed again and replied.

"They make people relive their worst fears. It can be as scary as an imaginary bed monster underneath your bed, to anything as scary as all the 'adventures' we had, put together. I shudder to think what kind of fears Robin have..." Raven said, pausing to look at her leader, convulsing in mid-air.

"How do we defeat it then? And...hold on, why doesn't it attack us?"

Beast boy asked, voicing out everyone's question, and earning furious nods from the head, from non-other then Starfire.

Raven gritted her teeth.

"Let me finish!" she growled in her most dangerous voice ever, annoyed at the fact she always get interrupted. After seeing Beast Boy flinch, however, she softened and replied.

"Although they are dark creatures, they have a soul pact. The must always follow the rules of the dark magic. They are made not to ever break a promise made by them. And they will not attack unless the enemy attacks first. It will defend itself for the first time before attack full force. And it sucks all the power you have. See the huge sapphire necklace around its neck?" Raven asked, pointing towards the creature's neck.

Cyborg nodded and asked. "Is it used to contain the power they get from their victims?"

"Yes, and it's about half filled now...anyway, it will suck all the power away and leaving their victim soulless to live in fear of their own dreams. In many cases, even victims who are rescued from their clutches turns mad or simply, refuses to talk to anyone."

"So what do we have to do?"

Starfire asked, the fire in her eyes, determined to rescue Robin from the demon's clutches.

"We wait, and think of a plan, but we have to do it fast, really fast."

-000-

Lolx... how's this chapter? Wanna find out what the plan is??? But before I move on to the next chapter...please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Review...

Review....

REVIEW!!!

REVIEW!!!!!

Ciao!

Keira , signing off.


	5. Chapter Five: How?

Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating in a while! But I'm not dead…just busy with everything. And you know what? I had this list of excuses with me a second ago…I wonder where it went…oh well…

Disclaimer: Teen Titians Not mine.

Once again…THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!

Chapter 5: How?

-000-

"Why don't we just bust that sapphire?" Starfire asked, restless.

Raven looked up from her thick volume of 'Dark Creatures and Cures' and replied.

"If you just destroy the jewel, all the power will be let out with no place to go. Thus, it will destroy everything else." Raven quoted.

Starfire sighed and plopped back down on the sofa.

"Now what are we gonna do?" moaned Beastboy. "It seems as if there's no hope left!" he exclaimed.

If looks can kill, Beastboy would have died ten times over.

-000-

He was falling. Everything was a black void. It was as if he was falling, into an endless pit. He couldn't see, he couldn't talk, he couldn't hear, and worst of all, he couldn't feel.

Suddenly he stopped falling, like an elevator, it stopped and a small door appeared magically before him.

His hands shook slightly as he touched the doorknob. It was ice-cold. Taking a deep breath he stepped through the door.

-000-

Raven shot up so quickly and made Beastboy landed on the ground with a thud.

"It says here, in this book that if we can successfully transfer the power from the jewel back into the victim, then he will be saved! But if too much power enters it will cause the victim extreme pain and the victim with probably turn mad because of it's overwhelming power. If too little power enters, the victim will not wake and the remaining power will be unleashed."

Starfire squealed with delight and hope. "Robin is saved!"

But was cut off when Cyborg voiced the question. "How?"

Raven's brow knitted to form a line before…"I've got it! First we break the jewel. Then Cyborg and Starfire will try to distract the Dark Angel, for as long all possible, we need all the time we can get. Beastboy and me will then reflect the power to Robin using mirrors. Beastboy will be standing in front of Robin, holding a filter. Hopefully, just enough powers get to Robin."

Beastboy looked disbelievingly at Raven for a second before… "Since when did you take over Robin's spirit?"

Raven's mouth twitched before sending a disconnected game control hurling across the living room, and straight to Beastboy's head.

-000-

0kay. So…please review? At least 3 to continue for me! (See! my expectations aren't high…only 3 reviews at least! wails Thought I wish I had tons of reviews!!!!!!!)

Ps: sorry for the short chapter!

Review Please.

Keira.


	6. Chapter Six: Direction

Well…hey! I got more amount of reviews then I suppose! Thanks so much! In fact this calls for a celebration! – Pulls reviewers into the party – Yay!

. Cough Cough .

- Clears throat -

Erm…heh heh…I guess I went overboard? Did I? Oh never mind.

Oh yes. I just watched Aftershock part 1 and I'm furious with Terra! Aren't you all? Tell me in your reviews and I might do some special. :D

Special thanks to: airhead123, Starfire4ever, Christina, Rose and bOb the bUilder for reviewing!

Oh and before I forget, Teen Titians are not mine thought I wished for it on my last birthday. It never came through though, but who can explain that Terra Voodoo Doll, with the complete set of needles and all?

Enough of my ranting...let the show begin!

Chapter 6: Direction

"Starfire? …Guys? You're all here!" Robin exclaimed when he saw the rest of the Titans huddled together in front of a barbeque pit. The amount of relive that coursed through him was enough to fill up a river.

Starfire turned to him and smiled sweetly at him. "Oh Robin! You're up! We were about of wake up you know…" she replied.

Just then, the rest of the Titans turned to face him and replied in unison. "Hey."

Robin smiled and walked to them. "Hmmm…smells nice…what are you guys barbequing?" he question, as waves of delicious smells ensnarled his senses.

Suddenly, the Titans eyes turned red and devilish, and replied in a devilish voice in unison. "Why Robin, it's you! See? You arm!" they then proceeded to eat 'himself'

in front of Robin.

Robin felt nausea at the sight and tried to run away. All of a suddenly, Starfire was out of her position and stood standing in front of Robin. "Where are you going Robin?" she asked in her haunted voice. "We're not full yet."

With that, all Titans proceeded to trap him within their circle.

"And now, we eat."

"HELP!"

-000-

In the meanwhile…

Starfire gasped. And so did Raven. They had felt it.

"Did you feel it Raven? It was…Robin! He was calling for help!"

Raven, having telekinetic powers had sense it too.

"We better work fast. Titans! Positions!" Raven shouted as the rest of the Titans hurried into their positions.

Just as they were about to start their plan, a shaky, and desperate voice announced.

".Gulps. Erm…I…I…kinda, er…tore the filter?" Beastboy announced in his small voice.

"BEASTBOY!"

"WHACK!"

"CRASH!"

"BOOM!"

And that was it.

-000-

Lolx…I didn't mean to blame everything on Beastboy…it's just…he's so clumsy sometimes, that's what makes him so funny! Ok…just…review….

NOW!

Or you'll end up like Beastboy! . Laughs crazily.

Bye for now…


	7. Chapter Seven: A devil’s riddles

Heyaa. Guys…. I'm so sorry for not updating for a long…long time…! But excuses will be excuses….Thanks so much for your reviews!

Well, let me carry on with the story!

000-

Chapter 7: A devil's riddles

"Ouch...it still hurts…." Beast Boy groaned as he felt the lump on his head.

"Why is it always me?"

Raven took a brief look at Beast Boy and a twinge of sympathy went out to him. She didn't really mean to hit him. But she smiled at his retreating back as he slumped away. "Silly, you, but perhaps that's the reason I like you for… "

Just as the words left her lips she gasped, "No sentimental feelings now!"

After a frantic fraction of time, the group regrouped and everyone got ready for the action.

000-

"Nothing bad must happen to you Robin…nothing…please…" Starfire pleaded in a soulful prayer. She couldn't shake off the feeling that something bad is going to happen. Well, something bad has already happened, so she suppose something worst is going to happen.

Somehow, she couldn't explain the connection between her and Robin.

How is it that she can feel his call for help?

She wasn't surprised that Raven could sense it to; after all, she was a telepathic. Pushing away all the bundles of thoughts she pulls herself up and vowed to rescue Robin.

"Perhaps Robin, this feeling for you, is what you call, love."

000-

"No, Starfire…no...I…please don't…please come back to me…" Robin sobbed uncontrollably.

In a recent illusion, Starfire rescued him instead from the advancing nightmares. Starfire's words warmed him up like the morning sun. Her words so honest, so true, spoke to him, reassuring him. In moments of darkness and times in need, all he wanted was her comfort. Strangely, he felt more attached to her then anyone else.

Shaking he whispered to the dark abyss. "Perhaps Starfire, this feeling for you, is what you call, love."

000-

"All ready guys?" Raven cried as they advanced upon Robin's room. "YES!" came the unison voices.

With a swift 'BOOM' and 'CRASH' the door came down. Before them was a hideous sight. The horrible ugly creature was biting into poor Robin's neck. The creature seemed to have grown bigger and uglier. Its fangs were stained with Robin's blood and its wings dark, tattered from years and years of extreme battles and fights.

Its face twisted in evil menace and its mouth was drooling with blood. Its eyes were dark red from hatred and anguish.

Robin was in a tattered form. He was extremely pale and was very limp and weak. His mask was off but his eyes were close. Behind those lids, it was cold and lifeless.

It was absolutely terrifying, horrifying, mortifying and…well just plain horrid.

When the hideous creature was interrupted, he dropped Robin down on the floor and smirked in a scary and terrifying way.

Reeling himself he drew his breath and in his foul soul he said:

_As a child he is whelped with mysterious air,_

_From a place where injustice was secretly done,_

_Then the marked one is here and a legend begins._

_When Dark Angels is dreamt of with terror and dread,_

_And untamed are tamed, prepare for the dead._

_For the Angel's pact with all dark souls will come true,_

_When the blood of Man is spilled in the dew,_

_As the searches are tempted, who hunger and prowl,_

_Down the pathways of Death, by the summoning howl._

_Then the truest of powers will be fleshed on the bone,_

_And the searchers tempt nature to prey on its own._

_With blood on the altar the vision shall come,_

_When the eye of the moon is as round as sun._

_Then the past and the future shall finally show,_

_To the wounded, the secret the man must know._

_And all shall be witness to that which will be,_

_In the mind of the Angels, then none shall be free._

_And only a family both loving and true,_

_May conquer the evil, so ancient, so new._

_As they fight to uncover what secrets they share,_

_And see in their journey how painful is care._

_Beware the Betrayer, whose meaning is strife,_

_For their faith shall be tried by the makers of life,_

_And who shall divine, in the dead of the night,_

_The lies from the truth, the darkness from light?_

_Like the cry of the scavenger, torn through the air,_

_Courage is needed, as deep as despair._

Just as he finished his piece, he disappeared into the chilly night skies.

Everyone just stood there still. Shocked, and cold.

00000000000000000000000000000--------------------------------------------------------

Well…that was it…. Please review! I'm feeling a little dazed too… hehex…Have fun!

Lolx… notice how both robin and Starfire says the same things! Hehx…

Oh… I didn't tell you tht…


	8. Chapter Eight: Analyzing

A little note before I start…

Thank you all for reviewing. I'm terribly sorry for not updating soon enough. So I've decided to reward you by proving a longer installment of this story. Notice the new Raven you will see in this episode! Please continue to review and enjoy!

Chapter 8: Analyzing.

It was a rainy, lousy, an altogether pathetic day. The titans were cooped up in their tower trying to figure out all that fiasco that had happened just 12 hours earlier. Firstly, their leader fell sick. Then soon enough, a scary demon known as the 'dark angel' tried to suck his power. Even puzzlingly was the riddle given to them. They were tired, stressed and very…very confused.

"HOLY CRAP…this seriously…I mean…what's all that about? " cursed a rather green furred creature as the titans, save for Robin who was still resting and starfire who was attending to him, gathered around the table for discussion. He ruffled his already messy hair and slumped onto the chair feeling sickly tired and confused.

'I'll rather ask who copied that damn poetry thingy down. Man it was creepy." replied Cyborg.

They looked around to see if anyone did. It appeared that everyone was so caught up; no one really remembered the riddle correctly, needless to say copy it down.

Raven took out a rather suspicious looking crystal ball from a wooden old bookshelf nearby and brought it forward. It was the size of an overlarge pig head and was oozing with smoke and fumes.

Settling the crystal ball on a stand, she placed on the tabletop. With and impressive wave of her hands, she chanted her magical words aloud.

"Azearth Menthros Zentos!"

Her eyebrows creased and knitted while her hands moved over the crystal ball in simulating movements. Soon enough, the clouds in the crystal ball dispersed and purplish-blue fumes flared and took over. A rather blurred image of a dark figure, hovering over another body of something (assumingly Robin, himself), appeared. Although the image was not clear at all, the voice rang loud and clear.

Cyborg whipped out a notepad and started jotting down the riddle in a flash. As soon as it was fully copied down, Raven released her hands from the smooth surfaces of the crystal ball and whipped it rather endearingly with a red silk cloth. Placing the crystal ball back onto the wooden shelf, they huddled closer to discuss the secret of the riddle.

Just then, a soft but loud-enough-to-hear shut of the door made them turn around. A tired, heavy eyed-bag Starfire came out of Robin's room looking slightly disgruntled and lost.

"How's Robin, Star?" Cyborg asked softly. Starfire looked up in surprised as if she had yet to realize that she had just walked pass the kitchen without noticing them.

She gave them a weak but relieved smile.

"Friend Robin is fine for the time being. He just needs a lot of rest…" she muttered, her eyes not meeting them.

Raven got up and walked over to Starfire. She gently put her warm hand on Starfire's shoulder.

"Come on Starfire. You're the one who needs the rest. I'll take you to your room now… come along…" Raven asked gently, while she steered Starfire towards her room.

Behind the closed doors Starfire started to cry. She clanged onto Raven's neck; nearly bruising Raven while the poor sorcerer was still wrestling with her clutched tight close contact. Raven stiffened. She was not used to someone expressing his or her emotions so openly in front of people, which was so unlike herself.

Raven gently eased Starfire's prying hands off her shoulders and neck.

'Err, Starfire…please stop crying…tell me what is bothering you…" she approached.

Starfire looked up tearfully. "I…I'm scared, Raven. What if we lost Robin forever!" she asked.

"We won't starfire." Raven answered. Patting Starfire rather inwardly on her back, she continued, "We wouldn't…we'll do our best, to help him. Wouldn't we?" Raven replied. "We'll err…figure out the poem soon."

Starfire's tears began to cease. "Really?"

"Of course…" Raven replied.

"Yes…yes…thank you friend Raven. You have been most comforting." Starfire thanked, smiling, as she wipe off her big sloppy tears rather, sloppily.

"Err…sure Starfire…ah…anytime…" Raven replied rather uneasily.

Starfire seem to brighten up immediately. "REALLY? Then would you let me entice all of your taste buds with my delicious new tamaranian recipe? "

Raven gave a sigh of resolve. "On seconds thoughts…I rather not…"

But it was all too late. For Starfire was already up and about skipping her way towards the kitchen.

--000000--

Beastboy sat with his mouth hanging out looking rather stupidly while he played around with his 'food'. It was rather gluey and had a tint puke-green. It bubbled like a potion and did not look exactly, erm, edible.

Cyborg simply had his eyebrows raised so high that it met his crown line in mock ridicule.

Raven had a vacant look on herself. She decided to meditate while they settle their dispute.

"It's all your fault Raven! Why did you have to agree to let Star cook?" Beastboy hissed. Looking rather distress at not having his usual all-vegetarian meal of tofu and veggies.

"Quiet you moron." Raven replied, sending a casual object sailing across the air and nearly missed smacking him on his head. Beastboy ducked just in the nick of time. Sending the book sailing across and landing itself in the sticky gluey food. It landed with a sickening slosh behind Beastboy.

"HAHA. You missed me! Na-na-na-nana! Raven missed me!" Beastboy chanted in that all-so-annoying singsong voice of his.

Raven's eyebrow twitched and as if on cue, the game controller together with cable wires came soaring through the living room, into the kitchen, across the air and smack right, on Beastboy face.

"OUCH!" Beastboy yelled, clutching his swollen cheek and rubbing it furiously to ease the pain.

Cyborg dived just in time to grab the controller before it hit the ground.

"Err, Raven could you not disconnect the controller next time? Cause' the last time you did that I spent an hour fixing it back together…" Cyborg started sticking his head into the back of the television while trying to figure out where to stick the broken wire.

"Tell that to your furry pal. Not me" Raven retorted slinking back into her room and leaving her plate of tamaranian food untouched.

"Oh well, why don't we order pizza or something and while we are waiting…" Cyborg suggested. "Why don't we jam the and try to break the new record? I just fixed the controller." Cyborg lured, hoping Beastboy would fall into his tricks.

Beastboy felled for his tricks, miserably.

-000------

Behind the metallic plates of silver metal, Robin laid torn and broken on his bed. He was confused, lost and every other thing under that category.

He felt as if he was still floating.

Like everything was a bad nightmare.

But while he was trapped in that terrible nightmare, he found out about something. Something so drastic it could be used against any of them. He wanted to reveal it to all his friends. But he was simply so tired. For now, let him sleep. Peacefully. Quietly.

-0000--

When Starfire turned around to offer a second helping, she saw only her abandoned plates of food. Feeling rather disappointed, she scooped up a bowl of her cooking and proceeded to look for Raven who was meditating in her room.

Without knocking on the door, Starfire pushed opened the door. "Friend Raven! Why are you not eating my food?" She asked, pushing her plate of food directly under Raven's nose.

Raven gently pushed the plate away. "I'm not hungry, Starfire. Put that aside and get the boys to the meeting room. We have to figure out the riddle."

-0000-

Unwillingly, the boys hit the save button and argued all the way towards the meeting room.

"It wasn't fair! You tin-man! You cheated!" grunted Beastboy. He had lost to Cyborg in no time flat. And just as they were about to restart, Starfire had come to get them. Just great. What an awful accurate timing.

Raven was already at the room gazing intently towards the scribbled riddle.

They took a good look at it again.

_As a child he is whelped with mysterious air,_

_From a place where injustice was secretly done,_

"It must be talking about Robin…" Cyborg said, as he read aloud the first two lines of the riddle.

"Where injustice was secretly done?" Beastboy pondered.

_Then the marked one is here and a legend begins._

"The marked one… it's friend Robin too isn't it? What 'legend' is that horrible creature speaking about?" Starfire chipped in.

Raven nodded slowly.

_When Dark Angels is dreamt of with terror and dread,_

_And untamed are tamed, prepare for the dead._

_For the Angel's pact with all dark souls will come true,_

_When the blood of Man is spilled in the dew,_

"Untamed are tamed? What about the Angel's pact?" Raven replied, her two cents worth.

"When blood of men is spilled? Does it mean people are gonna die? This is freaky…" Cyborg answered.

_As the searchers are tempted, who hunger and prowl,_

_Down the pathways of Death, by the summoning howl._

"The searchers? Does it mean the dark creatures? A summoning howl…" Raven said knowledgably.

_Then the truest of powers will be fleshed on the bone,_

_And the searchers tempt nature to prey on its own._

"Tempt nature to prey on its own?" Starfire exclaimed feeling rather sick. "But…but I don't understand…"

_With blood on the altar the vision shall come,_

_When the eye of the moon is as round as sun._

"Blood on the altar? I don't think we have an altar…"Beastboy said, feeling rather stupid and confused.

"When the moon is as round as sun…. does it mean the full moon?" Cyborg replied.

Raven nodded. "It could be…I think so too."

_Then the past and the future shall finally show,_

_To the wounded, the secret the man must know._

_And all shall be witness to that which will be,_

_In the mind of the Angels, then none shall be free._

"A secret man must know?" Starfire asked. "None shall be free…" Beastboy shuddered. "Man this is spooky…"

_And only a family both loving and true,_

_May conquer the evil, so ancient, so new._

_As they fight to uncover what secrets they share,_

_And see in their journey how painful is care._

"Does friend Robin have a family?" Starfire asked, puzzled. "No… I think… it mean us." Raven replied. Everyone looked around at Raven. "It makes sense… since we are so close… it makes us his family doesn't it?" Beastboy quipped in.

Cyborg nodded. "So we have to conquer this evil and discover the secret huh…"

_Beware the Betrayer, whose meaning is strife,_

_For their faith shall be tried by the makers of life,_

_And who shall divine, in the dead of the night,_

_The lies from the truth, the darkness from light?_

"BETRAYER?" Starfire gasped. "WHERE?" she exclaimed in shock, looking around furiously. "I think it has another meaning…" Raven guessed. Starfire slumped back onto her chair looking rather crestfallen.

"The lies…darkness from light?" Beastboy said. "It seems that someone will betray us or something like that."

_Like the cry of the scavenger, torn through the air,_

_Courage is needed, as deep as despair._

"Courage needed as deep as despair…we need to be brave during despair? Is it what it means?" Cyborg said, scratching his head.

"I don't know…" Raven replied.

Just then, the ring from the main door interrupted their thoughts.

Raven stood up and walked towards the elevator. "Looks like we've got company…" She replied as she disappeared behind the closed doors.

------------------000---

Ok. I'm finally done with this chapter! Please review!

- Jelly /.


End file.
